


Northern Weather

by mandito



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Plot, Alternate Universe - College/University, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Boyfriends, College, College | University Student Dean Smith, Dorms, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Sleeptalking, Smoking, The Author Regrets Nothing, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandito/pseuds/mandito
Summary: Leaves. Not only did it feel like them, it sounded like them. Leaves crunching beneath your feet, feeling crisp and tender within the fall atmosphere. It feels so satisfying, doesn’t it? Like there’s not another care to feel for in the world, no other purpose. It was just you, them, and the now of it all. Leaving you feeling content and as if everything you had in that moment were enough.I guess you could say that's what Dean Smith felt like when he was around his one and only, Castiel Novak. It was Castiel who brought this pleasant memory- one of the only few Dean had- upon him. But I suppose we should get back to those parts later. You know what they say, a story cannot flow without its body, for this is only the beginning, a mere intro in the world that is about to be created and laid out for you like a simple plan in a complex manner.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Smith (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Jimmy Novak/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

***

Dean Smith is a college student attending his first year at Stanford. He’s never been the type to be interesting in schooling, but somehow he managed to work his way up to it, pleasing the few family members that still had some sort of hope in place for him. Overall he just spends his time trying to gain the motivation to get to class and decides to waste most of it by smoking and drinkng in order to take him away from the present, and leave him with a feeling that trumps the stress and daily challenges of life. 

Castiel Novak, on the other hand, is what you would call a somewhat polar opposite. His very calm and complex manner causes him to remain a mystery to others around him. As he is able to make sense of many things, he is a very driven student that has put effort into his whole life in order to go to college, it was what he planned, it was a destiny for him that he didn’t plan on interrupting anytime soon.


	2. Part 1

The fall breeze sets a cool tone to the air as Dean unpacks the few items he brought with him for his dorm: bag of clothes, toothbrush, pillows, and of course the necessities of smokes and a pack of beers he had just bought from a corner store. 

As he closes the trunk to his clean and sleek Impala, yes he cleaned it for the sake of the girls he was planning to swoon, he checks his phone once again for the dorm wing and room. 

“East Wing, room E-2,” he whispered to himself, pocketing the item and walking toward the East Wing. Unfortunately, Dean couldn’t afford to get a single room, so he’d have to share and put up with some random stranger. Dean silently hoped it was a chick, but dismissed the thought due to the fact that nobody in their right mind would let him dorm with a girl. 

Coincidentally, the East Wing wasn’t too far so Dean was able to swiftly get to his dorm, entering his room without hesitance. It wasn’t anything special, just two single beds that were separated by a desk, along with two separate wardrobes for Dean and his roommate's belongings. 

Dean sighed and dropped his stuff at the foot of his bed, crashing down on it. From the window it already looked dark out, so Dean grabbed a beer from the pack, downing it in one go. He didn’t have anything to wake up to tomorrow so a little bit of help with his sleep wouldn’t hurt tonight. Dean closed his green eyes softly as he drifted off into sleep, feeling weirdly calm in the quiet, dim room.  
***  
Finally coming across his room, Castiel stood in front of the door slightly nervous. It was obvious that someone had entered the room already as he observed the door which was slightly ajar.

Lost in thought at the possibilities of who could be in the room, Cas snapped out of it and slowly opened the door more, freezing once he saw his roommate who was most likely drunk and passed out on one of the beds in the room. Although he was going to try and quietly sneak in, Cas couldn’t help but stop and look the guy over. Rough looking as he was seemingly fit from just the look at his jeans and flannel, with a slight scruff and short cut hair. 

Castiel couldn’t help but blush as he looked away, focusing back to reality and quietly walking into the room, trying to ignore his roommate’s appearance. Deciding not to put his stuff away, he laid down as well, unable to look away from the other boy across the room, and falling asleep at the sight.  
***  
Castiel’s blood rushed as the adrenaline kicked in, his surroundings of a forest seemed to be caving in as Dean reached for his hand, calling out Cas’ name as he was being consumed by the exit of their location.

Cas couldn’t go with him, he couldn’t risk everything now when Dean could get away from all of this, he could leave him here, and take on what needs to be dealt with in the supernatural world that was his. A ringing in his ears came about and Dean screamed louder at Cas.

“Come with me- Castiel! Castiel! CASTIEL!!!-”

“CASTIEL!!!” Dean screamed as his apparent roommate “Castiel” was squirming and talking in his sleep relentlessly. Finally with a sudden jerk Cas woke up, jumping at the sudden closeness that was going on between him and the boy he couldn’t keep his eyes off of.

“Fucking finally…” Dean sighed. He looked as Castiel questioningly.

“W-what? How did you know my name? “ Cas sat up, confused at his dream and the connection to his roommate’s yelling. 

“It was on one of your bags-”

“Did you look through my stuff?” Cas asked, surprised at this. Dean looked down and shrugged at Cas, looking passive about this.

“How else was I supposed to wake you up? You’ve got some really weird sleeping habits and they keep me up- you’re not the whole one who has to sleep y’know.”

Castiel sighed and looked towards his roommate’s belongings once again, noticing the beer bottles bunched up together. “You drink, Dean?” 

They were only 19 so it was technically a slight surprise that Dean had the nerve to bring a whole ass pack into their room on the first day.

Dean looked at him in confusion, “How the hell do you know my name???”

Cas froze and shrugged, realizing that the only time he had heard that name was in his dream, “Lucky guess?” That seemed to hold Dean off his back as he brushed it off and grabbed another two drinks from the pack, throwing one towards Castiel’s direction.

“Well you’re right, it’s Dean. Dean Smith.” Dean looked at Cas as if he were expecting something, making Cas realize as he froze and slightly blushed while saying, “Oh, Castiel, Castiel Novak.”


	3. Part 2: Breakfast Club

After all the madness that went down the night before, Castiel just wanted to start new on his relationship with Dean. I guess he already had, since the beer they shared together that night, but still, is that really a normal thing to do with someone you just met at the start of college??

Nonetheless, Castiel awoke to an empty bed that was accompanied by three more empty bottles along the edge of it. 

Man his guy drinks a lot, he thought. It was questionable why he’d have to consume so much of that burning liquid, but he guessed that everyone had their secrets and guilty pleasures.

Cas knew that classes weren’t supposed to start for another week, so his options were to get ready for the day and explore the campus. Heading to the bathrooms, he quickly brushed his teeth and fulfilled his routine. Looking at the other students he noticed a common pattern of all of them looking subtly normal, not drawing much or any attention to themselves, unlike Dean did.

Dean. Of all things to to be thinking about before breakfast it had to be him. But it would be all he would get to think about due to the fact that as soon as Cas stepped foot in the cafeteria Dean was there, eating cereal out of something you shouldn’t eat cereal out of.

Cas walked up to Dean’s table as he was alone and sat down next to him who was on his phone and eating cereal out of a…

“Are you eating cereal out of a pot???” Cas asked while trying to hold back a cackle at Dean’s idiotic ways.

Dean looked down and smiled, “It makes it taste better, you gotta try it sometime,” Cas almost smiled, almost, but instead he just watched Dean eat like a wild animal out of a pot in the middle of the room.

Dean stopped all of a sudden, noticing Cas’ stare, deciding to break it by saying, “So… are you going to eat anything, or are you just having a good look at something else?”

Castiel choked on his words slightly at Dean’s remark, feeling a slight blush creep up on his face. How the hell did he forget he needed to eat? It just seemed so natural to him in that moment, watching Dean just enjoy things as Cas didn’t feel the need to do the same.

“I-I guess I just didn’t realize- you were just- I’ll go get something-” he murmured as he got up from his chair, ready to find the nearest food station until he felt a small tug on his arm. 

Cas looked down only to see Dean looking expectantly at him, holding the pot and saying, “I- we can share, y’know.” Cas nodded in silence and slowly sat back down. As he did, he swore he could have seen Dean’s face light up a bit as well.


	4. Part 3

The night before classes started for both Castiel and Dean, Castiel had another dream. Of course, it disturbed Dean who made a joke out of waking Cas up by putting a plastic spoon in his mouth and taking a picture of it right before Cas woke up- perfect blackmail material for later. 

The thing was that it wasn’t just one thing happening, it was like tons of moments that melded into one all at once, and it was of the same thing: Dean having a drink. 

Sometimes it was in the same location while in others it was different, bunkers, houses, bars. It was listless but still the same with Dean laughing, looking pissed, or just smiling and glaring at Cas. 

You’re probably wondering if Castiel actually told Dean what it was about, but no, he didn’t. Cas didn’t want to weird Dean out even more, so when it came to the question Castiel just made up a dream of a unicorn named Sparkles getting brutally murdered in their dorm room, which Dean proceeded to laugh at. 

The dream had no impact on Dean, but it had quite the impact on Cas, who couldn’t focus during his classes on the first day. What made it even worse was the classes he had with Dean. Just having to sit behind or near Dean caused him to engage in a never-ending stare as Cas admired and looked over Dean’s features until the teacher called on Cas or dismissed the class. 

Cas was able to make a few new friends though, such as Meg and Gabriel, and even they admitted to noticing Cas’ craze about Dean. But ever since that one dream, as well as the others, Castiel couldn’t figure out what they meant. 

But that brings us to now, where Cas has finally gotten back to his dorm after his final class of the day. He’s exhausted and tired as he opens the door, but all of this is cascaded away as he looks at the display in front of him. Dean is on his own bed, a glass and bottle of wine in hand as all he’d dressed in is his socks and boxers. 

Cas blushed hard as he made eye contact with Dean, who seemed to be quite out of it and 100% not sober. Dean smiled towards Cas, causing Cas to quickly shut the door. 

Outside of the room, Cas was astounded and didn’t know what to do, he doesn’t usually get this reaction due to the acts of anyone, let alone men. He breathed in slowly and tried his best to normal reenter the room. As he put his stuff down he could hear Dean sitting upwards.

Cas shyly sat down on his own bed, facing Dean. 

Dean looked quizzically at Cas, “Everything alright man?” Cas just nodded, still in shock and froze up even more as the clearly drunk Dean put down his wine and stumbled a bit toward Cas, sitting down next to him. 

“You look like you need a hug,” He said, wrapping his arms around Cas and sighing into the hug as Cas’ heart jumped at the sensation of the hug and contact.

“Why…” Cas mumbled as Dean seemingly fell asleep on Cas’ shoulder, passed out for the night. 

Why did this feel so familiar?


	5. Part 4: Scents

As the light shined into the room on this cool fall day, Castiel found himself wrapped within Dean’s embrace, legs on top of his as well. 

As soon as he opened his eyes he saw the soft but short tufts of hair that were Dean’s, followed by his peaceful looking face that Cas really didn’t want to interrupt. As he laid there a bit longer he was able to remember last night and what happened, Dean hugging him and practically dragging Cas down onto the bed once he fell asleep on his shoulder. 

That was enough to take Castiel with him as well, and it was enough to remind Cas that Dean was practically naked and on top of him. 

THIS IS NOT SOMETHING ROOMMATES DO- Cas thought to himself as his blush rose and he suddenly reacted to it by nudging Dean, hard enough to send him falling to the floor from the small bed. 

Dean immediately stirred, “Huh?!?” He looked at Cas with confusion, which turned into quick embarrassment as his mind pondered as to what must’ve happened between them. 

“Listen, it’s not what you think- You were just very drunk and you fell asleep on my bed when you collapsed on me- nothing happened!! Nothing!!” At this point the both of them were madly blushing and couldn’t look at each other. Without a word, Dean nodded, got dressed quickly, and left the room without hesitation. 

Cas was left with nothing but that, his mind drifting off to what had just happened. The feeling of Dean so close to him made Cas get butterflies in his stomach, the sensations that occurred when Cas was reminded of how soft Dean’s skin was, how comfortable he seemed just being there with him.

Cas grabbed his phone quickly, going to the contact he had made for Dean from when they first met.

Cas is typing…

We need to talk.


	6. Chat

Cas is typing...

Cas: We need to talk.

Dean is typing...

Dean: We really dont-

Dean: Like you said, what happened was nothing, I dont need to worry about it.

Cas is typing...

Cas: If it was really nothing, then you would've at least looked me in the eye before you left...

Dean is typing...

Dean: I don't need to, you should understand that there's nothing going on

Cas is typing... 

Cas: I understand. I also understand that you have a number of thing that you're hiding from me.

Dean is typing...

Dean: What???

Cas is typing...

Dean is typing...

Cas: The smokes? The bottles? How you include me in certain things?

Cas: You and I both know that thats not something roommates go through, so whatever you're trying to hide isn't going to go away!! 

Dean: ...Fuck you, man... you don't know anything about me...

Cas is typing...

Cas: I know alot more than you think-

Dean is typing...

Dean: Like what?!?

Cas is typing...

Cas: I know you feel something for me... I know that you know someone named Sam  
Castiel winced at that text as he sent it. The only reason he would've known this person is because of his dreams, even his own friends have been appearing in them. However, Sam was one that was not treated the most fairly within them. At this point he prayed that he didn't make a dumb mistake by naming some random ass person that he probably created.

Dean is typing...

Five minutes pass...

Dean is typing...

Ten minutes pass...

Dean: I do know a Sam.

Dean is typing...

Dean: He's my dead brother...


	7. Part 6: Sammy

As soon as you would have entered the room you would have just smelled the scent of dead skin in the linoleum floors. You would have heard the cries and screams of one little boy as he fought through so much to keep himself alive. 

Dean Smith's little brother Sammy wasn't given the easiest of lives. He was brutally hurt as a child and was never given the opportunity to live a normal life, although Dean had been able to escape that suffering way of living.

I guess you could say that all of that just caught up to this point in time. Sammy was fighting against nurses and doctors on the gurney as he refused to take his medicine and refused to be sedated by anyone who dared to touch him.

It was easy to see the bruises and contusions aligned with his body which would soon turn into nothingness as he sacrificed himself for his last moments alive. He looked at Dean right in the face and told him ‘He was sorry and that he would have tried longer just for Dean’ but instead he cut the wire and that was it.

I guess you heard that one song that goes ‘can't take the kid from the fight, take the fight from the kid,’ I guess that's what Sam was doing when he decided to end up leaving right there as he was miserable and sad and alone. Dean couldn't dwell on that for long, he knew he was stronger than that just to focus on the death and nothing else in his life. He knew that there was more to it than just that. He knew he had to overcome this obstacle that was buried into his skull of what he witnessed that night.

Another question that would be asked in this moment would be if anyone missed him besides Dean, which would be answered with a no. His parents couldn't give a damn in the world about Sam as well as anyone that would have known him at school or through any type of other interaction that occurred. Dean was the only one that cared for Sam and with that was the last person that cared for Sam. 

***

That would bring us back to the present time, where Dean has sent his message to Castiel, reliving the terrible moments that had only occured years ago. 

Of course Cas wouldn't have known about Sam!! Even if he did, he wouldn't have even thought about bringing up Dean's passed brother. Only so much pain could be brought by remembering something like that. Cas closed his phone and exited his dorm, starting his search all of campus for Dean, asking other students if they've seen anyone remotely the same to what Cas described. With no luck, he tiredly found him self at a local bar that was outside of campus.


	8. Chapter 8

Stepping inside the bar, Cas could just smell the booze in the air. The images of drunken people around him seemed to match it perfectly. He guessed this is what people with nothing else or nowhere else to go came to, when they were at a dead end in their journey. 

Cas sat at one of the bar stools, looking around to his left and right, noticing that nobody else was next to him. A sassy-looking bartender, dressed in a light blue dress walked up to Cas, smiling her pearly whites with curiousity. 

"Why, hello there! My names Hannah, what can I get ya?" She said as she brought out a polished glass from under the counter in front of Cas. He internally winced at her mannerisms, sensing some sort of flirtation, looking down and deciding on something normal, after all, it was Dean who was the heavy lifter in these things.

"Just a beer, thanks," The bartender nodded and turned to fill up the glass with the clear but browned liquid. Handing it to him, she said, "Now what's a college kid like you sittin' here all alone?"

He paused, "Well, I haven't had much luck in finding an important friend of mine..." The bartender suddenly closed her hand on top of Castiel's, moving in towards him and smiling softly.

"Well I guess you can always make some new friends-"

"-I think he's talking about me-" A deep voice sounded in Cas' left ear, which to his delight he found a pair of green eyes looking into his own. Cas stifled back a smile as Dean sat down next to him, drink in hand, causing Hannah to back up, offended.

"What's he got that I don't?" She asked, pointing towards Dean. All of a sudden Cas felt a slight heaviness around his shoulder, realizing it was Dean as he looked at him.

"His heart," Dean simply stated as he death stared the Hannah, who looked at the both of them in disgust and walked away to another attempt of getting lucky tonight. Cas blushed madly as Dean lifted his arm off of him, acting like what just happened was nothing but something that bros do. Cas cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry for crossing a line. I didn't know about your brother... It's a tragedy that you lost hi-"

"Shut up, okay? You just had another lucky guess and that was it, I'm not much of a sissy as you think I am." Dean hurriedly said, clearly annoyed. Cas looked back down at his drink, not wanting to act stupidly as he just did. 

"And you're welcome, by the way. If I didn't step in she clearly wouldn't have left you alone."

"What did you think she wanted?" Cas said. Dean choked on his drink for a second, clearly confused.

"Dude! Could you not tell? She was clearly into you!!!"

"Into me???"

Dean sighed, "She wanted to have sex with you, man." Cas immediately got redder, feeling foolish that he didn't think of that before.

...And I don't blame her... Dean thought.


End file.
